


На металлическом столе

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Necrophilia, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell





	На металлическом столе

Она была похожа.  
Ханамия задумчиво смотрел на тело, лежащее на столе перед ним. Потом, почти осторожно, положил ладонь на холодную щеку. Обвел большим пальцем скулу, слегка надавил на глазное яблоко.  
Похожа, но не она.  
В груди кольнуло сожалением. Подавив непрошенные эмоции, он убрал руку.  
День начинался дерьмово. Ханамия не любил, когда что-то напоминало ему о прошлом. А девица на столе была очень похожа на ту, которую он хотел бы на нем увидеть. Рико Айда.  
Ханамии всегда нравились красивые идиотки. Ими легко было управлять, легко ломать, наблюдая, как слепая наивность смывалась слезами. Красивое зрелище.  
Рико была не такой. Ей по крайней мере хватало ума не подпускать Ханамию к себе. Ему очень хотелось бы назвать ее дурой, но беда в том, что дурой она не была. И от этого хотелось сломать еще больше. Чтобы ненависть к нему была искренней. Та, что Рико чувствовала к нему была острой и пряной, но она никогда не ненавидела его по-настоящему. Это он умел определять так же легко, как дышал.  
Уничтожить, растоптать, заставить истошно кричать. Или, что еще лучше, прыгнуть с высокой крыши, чтобы наверняка.   
Ханамия мечтал об этом, представлял изломанное тело в окружении толпы зевак. Это возбуждало и сердце начинало биться быстрее.  
Ханамия любил Рико Айда. До такой степени, что ему до нервной дрожи хотелось запустить руки в раскрытое нутро, увидеть, как они окрасятся кровью, почувствовать скользкую поверхность внутренних органов.  
Но пока приходилось довольствоваться похожей заменой. И верить, что однажды та, кто однажды сломал его, окажется на холодном металлическом столе.


End file.
